VERA AM MITTAG Draco vs Harry
by huebsch-haesslich
Summary: Draco vs. Harry - Wird der Streit zwischen Draco und Harry beendet? - please Reviews


Autor/in: --- hübsch_hässlich ---

Disclaimer: Mir nix!

Vera am Mittag: (TEIL 3) 

Draco vs. Harry 

Vera: GIB MIR EIN ZEICHEN WENN DIE SHOW ANFÄNGT, KLAR????? Ich muss nämlich noch aufs Klo.

Kameramann: ehmm, du bist schon auf Sendung.

Vera: Mist!...Ups, ehm Hallo zusammen. Willkomen! Heute haben wir das Thema: HASS! Ich hasse dich mehr als mein stinkendes Kaninchen!  
Harry Potter ist unser erster Gast.

Publikum: *klatscht*

Harry: *kommt auf die Bühne und setzt sich auf ein Sofa* Hallo

Vera: Hallo! Du hast uns gesagt dass der Streit zwischen dir und... diesen malfoy, so gross wäre wie ein Weltkrieg. Stimmt das?

Harry: Ja! Er ist die schlimmste Schlange der Welt, typisch Slytherin!

Vera: ehm, ja. Ich sehe gerade dass ein....Albus Dumbledore dich hier her geschickt hat, kannst du mir verraten wieso du zuerst, nicht hier her kommen  
wolltest?

Harry: Der Grund war dafür, dass ich nicht seine scheiss Fratze sehen will!!!

Vera: Aha. *schaut zu Kamera* Ich denke wir gehen zuerst in die WERBUNG, bevor wir den 3ten Weltkrieg starten.

WERBUNG:

Haben sie Kopfschmerzen? Bestimmt! Wenn nicht dann schlagen Sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und nehmen sie "T E D D Y B O O M"

WERBUNG ENDE

Vera: Sooo...Wir sind wieder da. Ich fasse kurz Zusammen: Harry Potter *zitiert* der Junge, der überlebte ist hier und hat mit Draco Malfoy *zitiert* der hübscheste von den Hübschesten *denkt: hmm... wie eingebildet* nun denn... sie sind Erzfeinde und unser Ziel, ehm Job, ist, dass sie sich nicht mehr gegenseitig umbringen wollen. Aber damit wir das klären können, rufen wir deinen Erzfeind *sieht harry an* dazu. Darf ich bitten, Draco Malfoy.

Draco: *kommt auf die Bühne mit der Aura voller Arroganz und setzt sich noch nicht, weil er ein Schleimer ist, sondern küsst Veras Hand*

Vera: Danke *schmelz*

Draco: *setzt sich auf ein Sofa* Hallo! *bemerkt Harry und sagt spöttisch* Was macht denn der hier? Bin ich etwa in einer Talkshow  
die das Thema: Ich bin Schwul und in Griffindor hat? Denn sonst, könnte ich locker sagen, dass jeder Griffindor eine dreckige Schwuchtel ist.

Harry: *zähne knirschend* WOHER WILLST DU DAS WISSEN, HÄ?

Draco: *grinst hönisch* Weil ich schon mit jedem Griffindor gefi*peep* habe.

Vera: halt, halt! *geht zu Draco und setzt sich neben ihn, betatscht ihn (ähmmm...am ARM) und wird geil*

Draco: Hey! Was soll denn das? ich stehe nicht auf pummlige Frauen!

Vera: *beleidigt* Tjaa... Ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass du nicht das Wort mit F nennen darfst!

Draco: Du pummlige Warze, DU schreibst mir nicht vor was ich machen soll und was NICHT!!! *peep* *peep* *peep* *peep* *peep* *peep*

Harry: *cool* jaja wir wissen ja wie toll du das Wort sagst!

Draco: *explodiert und würgt Harry*

Vera: *versucht verzweifelt sie auseinander zu behalten. Dank der Herren Sparkel und Sushi ( jaja...*hach* Ich liebe sie ), der beiden Bodyguards... gelingt das auch. Und Vera schreit* IHR TUT DAS NIE WIEDER VERSTANDEN?????

Harry und Draco: *nicken, aber sehen sich immer noch Zähne fletschend an.*

Draco: *nimmt plötzlich eine Dose aus seiner Hosentasche, Die Dose ist rundlich und mit Steinen versehen*

Publikum: *fragt sich was wohl in der Dose sei.*

Harry: *sieht den Inhalt und kreischt* MAKE-UP!

Publikum: wääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääää

Draco: *pudert sich die Nase, damit sie nicht mehr so rot leuchtet, wegen der Aufregung*

Vera: nun dann... *geht zum Publikum und geht zu Dr. Oberlaender* und was halten Sie von diesen Boys?

Dr. Oberlaender: *frisch gebadet und frisiert* Also dazu kann ich nur sagen:  
Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!

Vera + Harry + Draco: *empört* WAAASSS???

Vera: Sagen Sie mir ja nicht, dass sie sich lieben!

Dr. Oberlaender: Doch es ist so! Sie hassen sich nicht, es gibt einfach Missverständnise, und darum hassen sie sich. *denkt: Ehm ups, ich habe gerade das Gegenteil gesagt, naja... die in der Sendung sind ja sowieso bescheuert. Also macht das ja nix* Auf jedenfall: Ich sehe, dass ihr euch liebt! Auch wenn ihr es nicht zugen wollt. Du Z.b.:  
Draco, du hasst Harry nur weil er nicht nach Slytherin kam und...

Draco: JA! Und dass du keine Freundschaft mit mir haben wolltest! *hat tränen in den Augen und sieht Harry an*

Harry: Und du, du, hast mich beleidigt. *hat auch Tränen in den Augen und glotzt Draco an*

Harry + Draco: *umarmen sich*

Dr.Oberlaender: Ich wusste es doch!

Vera: doch noch ein Happy end! Puh! Ich verabschide mich hiermit. ich wünsche euch einen tollen Tag, bye bye! *winke winke*

ENDE

MFG

---- hübsch_hässlich ----


End file.
